Nuevos propósitos y primeras veces
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Harry y Ginny terminaron la guerra destrozados y tristes. A veces lo más difícil no es la batalla si no lo que viene después, la relación tampoco fue perfecta. Ellos acabaron juntos y formando una familia porque se ayudaron mutuamente y supieron salir adelante juntos. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **REGALO PARA LILY SIMPSON**

 **Petición fácil: Un fic sobre Harry y Ginny durante su noviazgo.**

 **Nuevos propósitos**

Te miras en el espejo e intentas sonreír; el gesto parece forzado y desentona con el resto de tu cara. Llevas un traje que te queda demasiado grande, probablemente se deba a lo que has adelgazado y a que era de Sirius (no te apetecía ir a comprar ropa). Llevas varias semanas posponiendo esa cita y ya no tenías más excusas que dar a Ron y Hermione; están francamente preocupados por ti. Hermione habla de una cosa llamada «estrés postraumático» y que hay personas que, después de pasar sucesos traumáticos, les cuesta volver a su vida normal.

El problema es que tu vida nunca ha sido normal y, aunque supuestamente eso debería haberte dado una paz increíble, no lo ha hecho. Apenas has visto a Ginny desde que terminó todo; ella no se separó de los Weasleys por la muerte de Fred y tú has estado muy ocupado volviendo habitable Grimmauld Place. Pero esa noche por fin habéis quedado para tener una cita, saldréis al Londres muggle. Llevas tanto rato mirándote al espejo que ya ha llegado la hora y llaman a la puerta. Una parte de ti se tensa sin poder evitarlo y diriges tu mano al bolsillo de la varita antes de darte cuenta que es ella. Abres la puerta nervioso y ahí está, preciosa. Lleva un vestido veraniego de flores que combina con unas zapatillas viejas y desgastadas. No sabes si lo hace porque quiere ir cómoda o porque no sabía conjuntar prendas muggles. El detalle te arranca una sonrisa y te quedas extrañado porque es uno de los primeros pensamientos positivos que tienes desde hace días.

—Hola. —Ginny te mira y ves en sus ojos que te entiende, que ella también ha sufrido mucho y que la guerra también la ha cambiado. Esa determinación que siempre tenía en su mirada parece haberse reducido; ahora solo queda tristeza y unas ojeras muy grandes. Te sonríe, pero notas cómo le cuesta levantar las comisuras hacia arriba, como si el gesto se le hubiera olvidado y, entonces, te tiende la mano. Por un segundo, te quedas mirando su mano extendida y entonces algo en tu cabeza parece hacer clic.

Porque cuando le das la mano y os vais hacia la calle sabes que ella te va a ayudar. Puede que los malos recuerdos y la sensación de angustia sean más soportables si los compartes con ella. Porque cuando la miras y te das cuenta que ella también ha perdido partes en esta guerra encuentras una nueva aventura, la de hacerla feliz. Un camino que será largo y, definitivamente, no tan fácil como gritar _Expelliarmus_ y salvar el mundo mágico, pero que merecerá la pena.

* * *

 **Primeras veces**

Llevas casi cinco meses con Harry y las cosas parecen ir mejor. Aunque la muerte de Fred sigue reciente y hay noches que te sigues despertando llorando sin poder evitarlo, ahora parece que encuentras más motivos para ser feliz. George ha vuelto a abrir la tienda y se está centrando en el negocio; parece más distraído. El otro día Ron te contó que mamá estaba canturreando mientras cocinaba y saberlo casi te hizo llorar de alegría.

Harry ha comenzado este otoño los entrenamientos para convertirse en auror con Ron y parece más animado. No fue fácil, no era como cuando tenía doce años y se imaginaba ser la novia del gran héroe del mundo mágico. Le costó bastante abrirse y contarle las cosas que había vivido con Ron y Hermione aunque a ella tampoco le fue fácil contarle las torturas y todo lo vivido en Hogwarts. Pero ahora estaban bien, quedaban y no tenían la necesidad de enfocarse en lo malo. La vuelta a Hogwarts había sido dura, pero en el colegio todos parecían tener ganas de dejar el pasado atrás y centrarse en lo positivo. Te habías unido a las tareas para reconstruir las partes dañadas y te estabas centrando en dirigir el equipo de quiddtich.

Harry te escribía todas las semanas. Tenía muchas ganas de verte en navidades y sus cartas cada vez dejaban más constancia de ello. Te apetecía mucho besarle y estar con él pero sabías lo que iba a pasar y estabas un poco nerviosa. Aunque ya habías hecho cosas con Dean, no habías llegado tan lejos. Con Harry ya habías disfrutado de muchas formas pero nunca parecías encontrar el momento para llegar hasta el final. Sin embargo, estas navidades él te había propuesto quedarte una noche en Grimmauld Place y ya había llegado el momento. Sentías que dejabas atrás algo importante, que si lo hacías por fin podrías ser realmente feliz. Es una estupidez, no se supera una guerra acostándote con alguien y lo sabes. No se supera por un acto, ni te despiertas un día feliz. Se supera poco a poco y luchando por volver a sentirte bien aunque te cueste. La batalla de volver a ser feliz costo casi tanto como enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Las cosas no son como en las novelas rosas malas que le robabas a tu madre y que nadie sabía que te encantaban. Te gustaría decir que fue una noche mágica y especial y que todo salió perfecto pero la vida real no es así. No lo ibas a recordar como tu mejor polvo ni mucho menos, ni si quiera lo incluirías entre los diez mejores. Él estaba nerviosísimo ¡por Merlín, te has enfrentado a Voldemort! ¿Por qué parecía tener tanto miedo? En realidad, eso siempre te ha encantado de él, esa timidez que tiene para las cosas más sencillas mientras que para otras no duda ni un instante. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que casi no te desabrocha el sujetador y parecía tener tanto miedo de romperte que no paraba de preguntarte si te dolía. Era como un partido de quidditch que juegan dos amigos que no se les da bastante bien, un poco torpe pero emocionante igualmente. No terminaste decepcionada porque sabías que os faltaba entrenamiento.

Creo que eso era lo mejor, que no era perfecto. Conocer a Harry, hacerlo de verdad y aprenderlo a ver, no como el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso, sino como una persona había sido duro. Harry era cabezota, tímido, infantil, un poco celoso, mal perdedor y un poco estúpido a veces, pero le querías. Cuando salisteis en Hogwarts todo había sido perfecto, como una burbuja de felicidad. Tal vez era porque erais adolescentes, tal vez porque no habías pasado por una guerra o tal vez entre exámenes y clases no había pasado tiempo juntos realmente. Estar con él no te había hecho olvidar a Fred, ni los malos recuerdos, ni la guerra porque el amor no funciona así. No es un bálsamo perfecto que lo cura todo y te soluciona la vida. Poco a poco, entre los dos, y solos, aprendisteis a volver a reír, a sacaros de los pozos oscuros en los que os metíais.

Así que, aunque la vida no fuese perfecta, porque los comienzos y las primeras veces puedan costar, sabías que iba a merecer la pena.

* * *

 _Bueno Lily sinceramente no ha sido falta de tiempo si no de inspiración. O sea, tenía bastantes buenas ideas para tu petición difícil pero se me atascaban y no llegaba a ningún lado así que me acobardé y fui a por la fácil. Lo siento me hubiese gustado hacerte algo más extenso y bonito pero no quería cagarla con una pareja con la que casi no tenía relación. He intentado darte algo bonito pero real. Ginny es un personaje muy injustamente tratado en los fics (le han deformado la personalidad y han fastidiado a esa pareja por todos lados) e intentado reflejar cómo fue realmente la relación. No sé si se ha entendido el mensaje, o sea que han sido felices y han terminado juntos no porque ella lo viese como héroe o él se conformase con la novia del colegio, lo han sido porque han trabajado y lucharon para sacarse adelante después de la guerra. Me gusta la idea de hablar después de la guerra cuando todos tendrían que estar súper rotos y cambiar tanto sus vidas. Espero haber hecho algo medianamente decente y que te guste. Un fuerte abrazo a Miss Lefroy Fraser mi beta que me ha ayudado a corregirlo del todo, los betas son los ángeles de la guarda que no nos merecemos nadie._


End file.
